


closing your eyes

by pedropascallovebot



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedropascallovebot/pseuds/pedropascallovebot
Summary: the mandalorian trusts you well enough.aka, the mask comes off for a little bit.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 155





	closing your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> who. who. w h o lets me own a laptop??
> 
> quick disclaimer: formatting is extremely fucked up and there's no use of italics like i wanted. brb playing the worlds tiniest violin. read on my tumblr for better experience! (enchantedrhoses)

Din Djarin realizes his reputation has been tarnished when he rescued the kid from Navarro. Maybe that’s why he doesn’t care that his girl won’t have a blindfold on when his face is buried deep between her legs.

Of course, he still upholds the Mandalorian values, and that’s why her eyes are closed. It’s hard to tell if they’ll stay closed at all times, but he’ll humor himself and decide it’s alright if she doesn’t because she’ll of only seen his hair, and that’s not technically his face, right?

They haven’t done much of anything this... venereal before. They’ve never labeled their relationship as anything but friends, before, but Din recalls a time when she put the kid to sleep and ran him a bath before he returned back to the ship from a job, and when he questioned her about it in the morning, she mumbled something about him “needing to relax a bit” before falling right back to sleep.

One time, he brushed her hair for her while she sat in-between his legs on the edge of his bed, when she injured her own hand. He recalls how nervous he’d been then, and present Din wants to knock some sense into past Din. His helmet is inches away from her heat, and he’s quick to realize he can’t do much to help her forget about the shit day she’s had with steel blocking his face. Holding a brush in his hands was much easier than cataloging through the ways he could get his mouth on her.

Suddenly, he pulls away slightly.

“Close your eyes, and keep them closed.”

Her first instinct is to do what he instructs, but she tenses up when the realization hits her on what exactly she’s about to do.

“Din-“

He glances up, and realizes her eyes are screwed tightly shut, and he leans over her face.

“Do you want me to stop?” he asks, and waits. It only takes all of about five seconds for her to frantically shake her head, and it’s the confirmation he needs to slowly discard his helmet right next to her. He does hesitate for a second, before barely ghosting his lips over her forehead, placing a small kiss there. He mutters for her to keep her eyes shut, no matter what, and he’s leaning down and yanking down her underwear.

He’s not sure exactly how this will make her day better, but he wants to try. And he wants to make her cum, obviously. He knows he thinks about it often when he’s in bed, hand wrapped around himself, thoughts plagued by things you did that day, or just how you’d look underneath him.

And now, he’s got her right where he’s always envisioned. Her hair is spread out against his pillow, and her hand is gripping his hair while the other one is digging into his sheets, and he doesn’t realize how good she tastes until he’s mumbling praises against her clit. There’s not a single ounce of him that is worried about a damn blindfold when he’s so engrossed in how her legs tighten when goes to slip a finger into her core.

“I could keep you like this all day, cyar'ika,” he groans, sucking a bit too harshly on her clit, and she cries out, hands desperate to find something else to grab onto when the bedsheets aren’t enough, and Din pins her wrist to the side. “You taste so fucking good.”

He lets his knuckles dig deeper into her pussy while he takes a look up at closed eyelids, and he sighs in relief before going back to his work. He slowly moves the hand previously holding hers up, up, up, until it’s lightly wrapped around her neck and he’s just barely squeezing. When he hears a moan, it hits Din that she likes that, she likes when he grabs her like that, and it drives him absolutely fucking insane, and he grasps her a bit tighter while still fucking her with his fingers and mouth.

He knows he’s painfully hard, but he doesn’t notice that he’s subconsciously thrusting against the ground, and it feels so incredible and he’s losing himself in it so fast that it can’t be more than a few minutes before his companion is whimpering underneath him, legs tensing up against his head.

“Din, I’m gonna-“ she barely gets to finish her sentence before she’s finishing in his mouth, eyes squeezed together harder than before. He doesn’t stop or slow down while her entire body vibrates from such intensity, and he pins her hips down to get a better angle to work her through her orgasm. She’s panting and shaking and he’s so drunk on how his she tastes and how wet she is that he doesn’t stop, even when she whines slightly, knees jerking shut.

“T-too much, fuck, it’s too much!” a hand goes to push his head away, but Din presses another kiss onto her clit, and continues to gently suck the oversensitive area. “I don’t know if I can do it-“

“One more.”

He’s peering up at her face, and there’s no sight of her eyes, just eyelashes against skin. Her chest moves up and down as she tries to catch her breath, and he catches the slight go-ahead nod she gives him. Din grips her thigh, and dives back in.

It doesn’t take much to send her off into a second orgasm, and the way she moans and gasps for air makes him almost cum in his pants. He feels her get slicker against his tongue, and he pushes her through the aftershocks until she’s clamping her legs shut and squirming away. Din bites down into her inner thigh before pulling away, then slowly pulls up her undergarments for her.

He leans over her to retrieve his helmet, nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck, pressing kisses into it and dreading the moment the freezing beskar is going to have to encase him in lonesome darkness again. To make matters worse, he’s still got a hard-on and he’s trying to not make it obvious that he’s trying not to press it into her leg.

“Don’t open your eyes just yet.”

Din pulls away completely, and slips the mask on over his head. Taking a breath, he taps lightly on the side of her eyes, signaling it was okay to look now. She opens them and adjusts to the view, smiling and reaching up to grab his-

He assumes the worst, but he doesn’t reach to stop her when he thinks she’s trying to take off her helmet.

“You had your chance to look,” he half-jokes, but he soon realizes the hand isn’t going for his face, and his breath catches in his throat when he realizes what she’s doing.

“Can I...” her voice trails off before she grabs the bulge in his pants, and Din can’t stop the groan that leaves his lips. “I want more of you.”

The girl that was a trembling mess underneath him less than two minutes ago now has a determined look in her eyes, and is undoing his armor, and Din barely has time to process before he’s gripping her hip tightly, voice almost breaking.

“I thought... I thought you couldn’t-“

And wouldn’t you fucking know, she’s got Din in the palm of her hand figuratively and literally, and she’s stroking him just right and he has to grab her wrist before she can make him cum within three seconds.

“Will you let me return the favor?” she whispers, and she sounds so innocent and before you know it, he’s gathering her in his arms and flipping them around so he doesn’t fall on top of her when she grabs him again. She squeaks when he’s gripping her hair with the hand that still doesn’t have a glove on, and she wastes no time with returning the favor.

He’s not sure he’s man enough to admit she had him lasting such a short time. He spills into her hand and she coats her thumb in the sticky mess, bringing it up to her lips- Din nearly has it in him to flip her over and start the entire cycle again. Instead, he slowly begins to recover from his own pleasure, and buttons up his pants. He then sits up, readjusting her on his lap so he can push some hair back from her face, his fingertips tracing over her jawline, slowly working their way to her lips.

Din basks in the quiet noises the ship makes, and the two stay like that for so long he almost doesn’t notice that his shipmate is fast asleep on top of him. His breath hitches, and he’s frozen in time until he reaches out to wrap an arm around her lower back, snuggling her deeper into his chest. He’s not sure why he’s this bold, but the way she snuggles closer in her sleep makes Din’s heart melt.


End file.
